headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Greece
Greece (Greek: Ἑλλάς/Hellas) is the 30th Character in the game. He was added with China and Ireland in Update 1.6. He is a five star opponent in Arcade and has a very difficult Unlock Requirement, but he is an average character. __TOC__ Playing style Greece plays rather offensively. When you counter Greece's power shot, he often counters it back. Appearance He has black hair, sideburns, beard, and moustache, as well as light skin and very large eyes with small pupils. His mouth is open and he has a combative facial expression. He is most likely based on King Leonidas from the movie "300," most famous for the phrase "THIS IS SPARTA!" Power Button Effect Greece will gain a war helmet that was probably used by ancient Greeks, and a red cape that waves in the wind. This causes him to lose any Costume he is wearing. Power Shots First Shot: Sparta Shot Greece's Power Shot is Sparta Shot. At the start of his Power Shot, he will yell "SPARTA!!!". Arrows will be shot at the opponent, removing any costume he/she is wearing and deal him/her a massive amount of damage. Then the ball is shot from Greece at the bottom of a large foot in an ancient Greek sandal. If the defender manages to block the ball, he/she will get kicked out of the screen and then reappear in his/her goal four seconds later. This gives Greece the opportunity to dash the ball into the goal, without worrying about where the defender will reappear. After the shot has hit the opponent, there are several items on the field, like a camera, a cosmetics spray, and a green glass bottle. These items, however, can block the ball. Counter Attack: Spear Shot The unique thing about Greece is that he was the first one to have a special Counter Attack. Later, Denmark and all Characters after Denmark would get a special Counter Attack too, with the exception of Colombia, but Greece was the one who started it. Countering a shot with Greece will result in a totally different Power Shot, which is the Spear Shot. A very real-looking spear quickly comes onto the screen and it "jabs" the opponent out, and he/she spins, getting smaller and smaller, into it. This may even be seen as better than Greece's actual Power Shot, though it is easy to counter. When it is blocked, the Spear Shot will leave exactly the same items on the field as the Sparta Shot does. Costume Greece does not have a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements Reach SS rank in Survival without losing more than 5 goals or pay for 2,900,000 points. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks Unlocking Greece in the regular way is almost impossible. There used to be a glitch for it, but it's fixed now, so paying points is the easiest way to get him. If you want to attempt getting him in Survival, then it's recommended to use Spain, wear a good Costume and play defensively. Another Character you could try is Nepal. Use his robot to block the goal and try to score goals with his fast Counter Attack, which is only good on the left side where you are always standing. New Zealand and Asura are good alternatives too. However, without the glitch and even with Glitch, this is very hard to do. Tip: You may have noticed that every country has its own strategy. Some countries wait for your first move in the beginning of the match. You can easily score by just dashing or jumping towards the ball in the right time (a bit of training required). Other countries use an offensive strategy, which is often harder to beat without losing a goal. Look at Playing styles for more info. Trick: If you got the feeling the opponent is attempting to score (which is often a quick goal without using power shots, but so extremely fast you do not know how to prevent it), then click fast on paused, go to main menu and return back to survival, so you will start over that match without this situation. Another way is to buy him with points, and the fastest way to get the required amount is playing a bunch of Head Cups with Mon-K, which gives you double the reward (but only if you bought him with real money, since the play with any character glitch was fixed as of Update 6.0). History Trivia *He is the 12th European country in the game. *He looks like King Leonidas from the movie "300" and his Power Shot may be based off a scene where Leonidas kicks the emperor of Persia into a hole while yelling "This Is Sparta!" *He is the fifth character with a beard, the others are: Argentina, Mexico, Poland, Ireland, Sweden, Israel, Australia, Saudi Arabia, Singapore, Silicon Valley and Boxing. *He is the third character that has hair all around his head. The first is Ireland, the second is China, the fourth is Sweden, the fifth is Israel and the last is Singapore. *Greece is the fourth character with a Power Button Effect, but only the first one that resembles a country. The ones before him are Devil, Asura, and Super Saiyan. * Besides that, he is the first character that has the power button effect in the field but doesn't have it in the "end match" image. The other characters are Sweden, Z, Switzerland, Pluto, Hungary, India, Ecuador and Nepal. *Greece is the first character in the game with an own special Counter Attack. *Greece's unlock requirements are considered to be the hardest of all, along with Hong Kong's, Super Saiyan's, Poland's and Finland's. *If you play against Colombia and you get hit by his Air Shot, Greece will be naked and wear a cape, like Romania does too. *There is a chance that the small arrows at the beginning make Greece's Sparta Shot fail, but this happens very rarely. *Harish from Head Basketball has the same sound as Greece when he gets Hurt. *Greece is the boss in Stage 21 in Death Mode. *Greece's head structure is |¯). Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.6 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume Category:Bearded Characters